Conte d'aujourd'hui
by Cass Shelly
Summary: Pour mes vingt trois piges, j'ai reçu cette merveille en cadeau. Un gros délire très excellent sur les frangins Eppes et Winchester que j'ai voulu faire partager.


_Aujourd'hui ( jour du postage ) nous sommes le samedi 19 décembre 09, date de mes vingt trois balais! Cette O.S est un cadeau de la très talentueuse Cissyaliza. Un gros délire griffé de sa plume sublime ( que je jalouse ^^ ) pour mon plus grand plaisir. Se trouvant déjà sur le forum French Fics & Fanarts, je l'ai tellement __**adorée**__ que je voulais la faire partager =D_

_( Si jamais le cœur vous dit d'aller faire un p'tit tour dans le forum, tapez le nom sur Google et le lien apparaîtra. Je l'aurai bien mis ici mais il ne cesse de s'effacer quand j'enregistre les modifs! Saloperie. )_

_Je suis effectivement tête en l'air, yaoiste à vie et toiletteuse =D_

_**Encore une fois Cissy, merci =) =) =) =)**_

_( Evidemment, Supernatural appartient à Eric Kripke. Numb3rs à Nicolas Falacci et Cheryl Heuton. Tout comme aucune contribution pécuniaire n'a été touchée à la suite de cette merveille. )_

* * *

**¤ CONTE D'AUJOURD'HUI ¤**

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, deux dynasties princières connues depuis la nuit des temps. Chacune des dynasties avait engendré de grands hommes, des combattants valeureux, des penseurs éclairés, des savants remarquables le plus souvent doués de grande beauté. Mais les siècles avaient passés et chacune des dynasties n'avait plus pour l'heure que deux descendants mâles : deux couples de frères approchant la quarantaine pour les premiers, la trentaine pour les seconds.

Comme toutes les grandes familles, ces rejetons, derniers vestiges de leur splendeur passée, n'étaient pas également dignes de leurs aïeux.

En effet, si les aînés présentaient toutes les qualités caractéristiques de leur lignée : intelligence, beauté, élégance, bravoure…, les cadets présentaient, eux, les signes évidents de la dégénérescence qui guette les meilleures familles.

Les parents des plus jeunes frères étaient décédés, la mère des plus âgés aussi, ne laissant que leur père qui n'avait pas toujours le temps de vraiment veiller sur son benjamin.

C'est ainsi que les deux aînés se retrouvaient en charge de leurs jeunes frères, charge qui finissait par leur peser, malgré tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient porter à leurs cadets. Mais lorsque vous avez un boulet attaché au pied, même si vous éprouvez de l'affection pour lui, il vient un moment où vous aimeriez bien vous en débarrasser.

Bref, à l'époque où commence notre histoire, au mois de décembre 2009, les deux couples de frères s'étaient englués dans une relation qui ne satisfaisait que les deux plus jeunes, qui ne s'apercevaient même pas à quel point ils pouvaient empêcher leurs aînés de s'épanouir.

...

Oh !!!! Un détail important à signaler tout de même au lecteur pour qu'il puisse suivre notre histoire : les deux frères aînés se prénommaient Don et Dean, les deux cadets dégénérés Charlie et Sam…

...

Ce matin là, dès le réveil, Dean sut que la journée allait être pénible… La première chose qu'il entendit fut un bruit de chute suivi d'une litanie de juron. Occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner, tâche qu'il ne pouvait laisser à son cadet sous peine de voir celui-ci mettre le feu à leur petite maison, il leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir résigné. Dix jours auparavant ils avaient posé un piège à démons en haut de l'escalier afin de pouvoir passer la nuit tranquille. Le hic était que ce piège formait une petite proéminence qui se situait donc juste à la lisière de la première marche.

Et depuis dix jours, Sam n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il devait lever le pied à cet endroit. Et depuis dix jours il se vautrait régulièrement quinze fois par jours, chaque fois qu'il devait descendre l'escalier. S'ensuivait toujours un chapelet de grossièretés qui faisait l'émerveillement de Dean : comment, limité comme il était intellectuellement, son frère pouvait-il avoir un tel vocabulaire ordurier, compte-tenu de la pauvreté de son vocabulaire courant ? C'était pour lui un mystère…

Bref, autant le premier jour il était accouru, alarmé, en bas des marches, pour s'assurer que son cadet, qui, bien que lui tapant particulièrement sur le système, restait son petit frère bien-aimé, ne s'était rien cassé dans sa chute; autant ce jour-là il attendit patiemment que, revenu de son gadin, Sam apparaisse dans la cuisine.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Avec une moue que certaines filles trouvaient attendrissante, on se demande bien pourquoi, le cadet des Winchester entra dans la pièce où son aîné lui préparait un chocolat à juste température puisqu'il avait désormais acquis la certitude que Sam n'avait toujours pas compris qu'un liquide brûlant n'était pas destiné à être ingéré sur le champ mais nécessitait un certain temps de refroidissement. Même après s'être ébouillanté la langue plus d'une centaine de fois, il n'avait toujours pas fait le rapport de cause à effet…

Aussi, Dean faisait-il désormais fort attention à ne plus lui servir d'aliments trop chauds, sauf lorsque, épuisé par les babillages, qui pour être ineptes n'en étaient pas moins incessants, de son cadet, il recourait à ce système pour avoir la paix quelques heures, le temps que la douleur de la brûlure se soit calmée.

- Je suis tombé…, déclara bêtement Sam en entrant dans la cuisine, la lippe boudeuse.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu, soupira Dean d'un ton las.

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cet escalier, continua le cadet.

- Y'a un piège à démons en haut de l'escalier je te rappelle !!!! Rétorqua l'aîné.

- Ben je suis pas un démon !!!! Pourquoi il me piège moi ??? Gémit le plus jeune.

- Parce que tu ne lèves pas les pieds Sam !!! Je te l'ai dit cent fois : lève les pieds avant d'aborder l'escalier.

- C'est débile !!! Pourquoi je devrais lever les pieds alors que je vais DESCENDRE l'escalier hein ???

En son fort intérieur Dean soupira, se demandant, pour la énième fois, pourquoi ce sont toujours les plus idiots qui ont l'impression d'avoir des raisonnements impeccables démontrant leur grande intelligence !!!!

- Parce qu'avant de DESCENDRE, tu as un obstacle à passer Ducon !!!!

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ??? Pleurnicha Sam.

- Parce que j'en ai assez de t'entendre me répéter la même chose à chaque fois que tu descends ce putain d'escalier !!!!

- Pourquoi t'es en colère contre moi Dean ? C'est pas ma faute si ce piège à démon…

- Tu sais quoi ?! Explosa soudain Dean. C'est toi qui a raison frangin.

- Ah oui ???? Chouette !!!! Se réjouit Sam avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce sourire se figea et une lueur d'incompréhension totale passa dans ses yeux torves :

- Mais… j'ai raison sur quoi ??? Questionna-t-il bêtement.

- Ce piège… A mon avis ce n'est pas un piège à démons…

- Ah non ???? C'est quoi alors ????

- Un piège à cons !!!! Et il fonctionne parfaitement on dirait.

- D'accord !!!! Soupira le cadet soulagé.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il revient cependant à la charge :

- Dean, y'a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Le jour où tu me diras qu'il y a quelque chose que tu comprends frangin, ce sera la fin du monde je pense !!!!

Sans paraître relever l'interruption de son aîné, à moins que, fidèle à lui-même il ne l'ait pas comprise ou encore, pas entendue ( en effet, comme certains hommes politiques célèbres qu'il n'appartient pas à l'auteur de citer ici, Sam Winchester ne pouvait pas faire deux choses simultanément sans risquer l'accident grave et donc réfléchir et écouter étaient deux actions qu'il ne pouvait mener de front ), Sam poursuivait :

- Comment tu le sais que c'est un piège à cons ?

- Parce qu'il attrape un con quinze fois par jour !!!!! Laissa tomber Dean excédé.

- Alors tu as raison, c'est certainement un piège à cons, conclut Sam qui, il faut le reconnaître, avait pour qualité ( peut-être la seule qu'il possédât ), d'être plutôt conciliant.

Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à nouveau :

- Pourquoi on a besoin d'un piège à cons ???? Les cons sont des démons ?? Faut les exterminer aussi ?

Dean se retint de hurler. S'efforçant de garder une voix à peu près normale, il répondit :

- Tuer les démons est déjà une tâche titanesque !!!! Tuer tous les cons frangin, c'est impossible !!!! A moins de se livrer à un véritable génocide et ceci sans discrimination de race, de religion ou d'opinion politique !!!!

- Ah…

Alors que Sam allait objecter, un événement imprévu le fit oublier ce qu'il allait dire. A sa décharge, ce type d'événement ferait oublier à n'importe qui ce qu'il allait dire. Une lueur éclatante envahit la cuisine, éblouissant les deux frères et tandis que leurs yeux s'accoutumaient à la clarté, ils devinèrent une silhouette derrière la lueur. Aussitôt la main de Dean alla chercher son arme tandis que Sam contemplait la créature bouche bée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dean, annonça alors l'apparition d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas un démon. Je ne suis pas hostile. Je viens te proposer une solution pour te débarrasser de ton fardeau. Il y a trop longtemps maintenant que tu endures cela, il est temps de te délivrer et de te permettre une vie normale.

[ ... ]

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, Don Eppes s'apprêtait à partir au travail. Soudain un choc sourd suivi d'un cri de douleur le figea sur place. Un immense soupir lui gonfla la poitrine. Depuis dix jours, ils avaient remplacé la porte battante qui menait à la cuisine par une porte classique pour des raisons d'économie d'énergie. Et depuis dix jours, chaque fois qu'il allait dans la pièce, ce qui se produisait une bonne quinzaine de fois dans la journée, Charlie, en revenant, omettait d'actionner la clenche et se contentait de pousser la porte comme il le faisait précédemment.

Et depuis dix jours il s'écrasait le nez contre le battant de manière fort régulière. Désormais son visage, déjà plutôt peu gâté par Dame Nature qui devait être en vacances le jour de la conception du mathématicien, s'ornait de magnifiques hématomes allant du bleu le plus discret au noir le plus sombre en passant par des pourpres et des jaunes du plus bel effet. Quant à son nez, premier organe à entrer en contact avec le battant de bois ( ben oui, il y en aurait bien un autre, mais là il faudrait passer la fic au-delà de l'horizon, donc on ne peut pas !!!! ) il ressemblait désormais à celui d'un boxeur ayant disputé dix rounds de trop !!!!

- Merde !!!! Grogna le matheux en entrant dans la pièce tout en se frottant vigoureusement le nez. Quel est l'abruti qui a eu l'idée de changer la porte ?

- C'est toi cher petit frère, répondit Don. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Ah non ???? Et pourquoi ça n'était pas une bonne idée je te prie ??? Parce que c'est moi qui l'avais eue ???

- Non tout simplement parce que je savais que tu oublierais très vite qu'on n'avait plus de porte battante.

- On n'a plus de porte battante ????

Don leva les yeux au ciel dans une mimique désespérée…. Quel dieu particulièrement vindicatif lui faisait-il payer les fautes de ses ancêtres en l'ayant affublé d'un tel frère ??? Certes pour le commun des mortels Charlie représentait le summum du génie. Mais lui connaissait l'autre côté de son génie : sorti des maths, plus personne !!!! Et même les gestes quotidiens étaient un calvaire.

Il fallait veiller sur lui pour tout. Alan, perdu dans l'admiration inconditionnelle qu'il vouait à son cadet n'avait pas conscience que, sans Don, celui-ci serait totalement incapable de mener un semblant de vie normale. Mais que pouvait faire l'aîné des Eppes ? Son sens du devoir, hérité d'une génération de grands soldats, lui interdisait de se débarrasser du fardeau qui empoisonnait son existence depuis bientôt trente-cinq ans.

- Non, on n'a plus de porte battante !!!!

Le ton de l'agent du F.B.I. reflétait assez bien à ce moment l'exaspération qui le gagnait.

- On n'a plus de porte parce qu'un mathématicien a décrété que ce serait mieux, équations à l'appui…

- Exact : les chiffres ne mentent pas Don. Et d'après mes calculs, une porte battante incluait une déperdition de chaleur de l'ordre de…

- Charlie, on a déjà eu cette conversation.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui… Il y a dix jours !!!! Quand les ouvriers sont venus installer la nouvelle porte. Je te rappelle que j'étais contre !!!

- Et je te rappelle que je suis chez moi et que si je veux changer quelque chose, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire…

- Et je n'ai rien dit. Sauf que tu allais te cogner dedans et qui avait raison ???

Une fois de plus Don se demanda pourquoi, sur les quelques millions de neurones qui peuplent le cerveau, il avait fallu que la quasi-totalité de ceux de son frères ne soient accessibles qu'aux recherches mathématiques, lui laissant en tout et pour tout deux neurones pour tout ce qui concernait le reste. Avant que la conversation ne dégénérât en dispute, l'attention des deux frères fut attirée par une lueur éclatante qui envahissait le salon.

Aussitôt la main de Don partit à la recherche de son arme, tandis que le cerveau de Charlie se mettait à aligner des équations sur l'intensité lumineuse et la probabilité qu'une telle créature apparaisse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Don, annonça alors l'apparition d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas un criminel. Je ne suis pas hostile. Je viens te proposer une solution pour te débarrasser de ton fardeau. Il y a trop longtemps maintenant que tu endures cela, il est temps de te délivrer et de te permettre une vie normale.

[ ... ]

- Mais où sommes-nous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Les mêmes questions surgirent de deux bouches simultanément. Les deux aînés Eppes et Winchester les avait posées, chacun dardant sur les deux autres un regard inquiet et soupçonneux à la fois. Les quatre frères se retrouvaient ensemble dans une grande pièce claire sans avoir fait un geste pour y arriver. Si cela n'étonnait nullement Charlie, reparti dans ses calculs infinis, ni Sam qui se contentait de se réjouir de n'avoir pas lâché le bol du succulent chocolat préparé par son frère, Don et Dean, eux, se posaient les questions que tout être humain sensé pourrait se poser dans de telles circonstances.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit alors la créature qui les avait accompagnés, je vais vous expliquer.

Son ton apaisant détendit les deux aînés. Tandis que leurs cadets s'installaient confortablement, dans un coin de la pièce apparemment aménagé pour eux puisque Charlie y trouva un immense tableau noir et une boîte de craies neuves et Sam des cubes avec lesquels, une fois son chocolat avalé, il entreprit de faire des pyramides. Celles-ci s'effondraient très vite et bientôt les deux plus jeunes étaient copains comme cochons, Charlie trouvant fort intéressante la stratégie de Sam et Sam écoutant religieusement les explications que Charlie lui donnait quant à la portance et autres termes qu'il ne comprenait pas mais dont il pouvait juger des effets sur ses tours qui s'élevaient à vu d'œil.

Les aînés, quant à eux, se jaugeaient d'un air plutôt appréciateur. Chacun semblait trouver fort à son goût ce qu'il voyait en face de lui et bientôt une complicité instinctive s'installa entre eux. Une fois de plus ils déplorèrent la présence des plus jeunes ( tant acteurs que lecteurs ) sans lesquels cette complicité aurait pris une tournure tout à fait agréable. Mais compte-tenu de leurs obligations, ils durent se résoudre à remettre ça plus tard, rien qu'entre eux…

Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils que leur désignait la créature, fée, elfe, magicienne, qu'ils ne savaient comment nommer et ils écoutèrent attentivement ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Lorsqu'elle les quitta, ils se regardèrent, un peu dubitatifs :

- Tu crois que c'est possible toi ? Attaqua Dean.

- Ben de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre ? Rétorqua Don.

- C'est vrai que…, commença le chasseur en regardant d'un air résigné les deux plus jeunes qui s'amusaient comme de petits fous sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entourait.

- On essaie ?

- Pourquoi pas… comme tu l'as dit, on n'a rien à perdre.

Les deux aînés hélèrent leurs cadets mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas désireux de quitter leurs jeux de construction et ils durent se fâcher pour les contraindre à les suivre.

- Et pourquoi qu'on doit aller avec vous ? Pleurnichait Sam tandis que Charlie gémissait :

- J'ai même pas pu finir mon équation.

- On va chez le coiffeur les garçons, on vous l'a déjà dit !!! Rétorquèrent leurs frères d'un ton sans réplique.

Puis ils se plongèrent dans le silence. Très vite, durant le déplacement, Sam et Charlie se trouvèrent un nouveau jeu tandis que Dean et Don, plongé dans leurs réflexions, n'en étaient pas moins chacun fortement conscient de la présence de l'autre à son côté et de l'envie d'être enfin débarrassé des gosses pour pouvoir passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Arrivés à l'adresse indiquée par la créature, ils s'arrêtèrent et firent sortir leurs petits frères de la voiture.

- Allez, en route !!!! Le coiffeur vous attend.

La jeune femme qui les accueillit semblait avoir moins de vingt-cinq ans, un sourire charmant éclairait son joli visage et Charlie et Sam tombèrent tout de suite sous son charme.

- Je m'occupe d'eux, dit-elle d'un ton doux aux deux frères tout de même un peu inquiets. Allez donc faire ce dont vous avez envie.

La lueur qui brilla dans ses yeux à ce moment-là surprit un peu les deux aînés qui se demandèrent si leurs intentions étaient si évidentes à la vue du commun des mortels. Puis ils pensèrent qu'elle n'était pas le commun des mortels. On leur avait parlé d'elle comme d'une fille d'exception, peut-être un peu tête en l'air, mais en tout cas très au courant de tout ce qui concernait les couples masculins… Et la coiffure…

La créature les avait assurés qu'elle seule pouvait mettre fin à leur dilemme en s'occupant définitivement des tignasses improbables de leurs cadets : une fois ceux-ci débarrassés de leurs chevelures qui étaient tout sauf traditionnelles, ils retrouveraient une partie de l'intelligence qui passait dans l'énergie dépensée par leur corps à entretenir ces erreurs de la nature. Et à partir de là, ils pourraient enfin quitter le giron de leurs frères qui auraient enfin ainsi l'opportunité de vivre leur vie.

En tout cas, tout comme Dean, Don se disait que, de toute façon, sa vie venait déjà de changer, parce qu'il savait que dorénavant, que le sort fonctionne ou non, il ne perdrait pas de vue celui qui venait de bouleverser entièrement la conception qu'il avait eu jusque là de sa vie future.

- Tu penses que ça va vraiment marcher ? Demanda de nouveau l'aîné des Winchester.

- Ecoutes, elle a vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'elle a à faire, le rassura l'aîné des Eppes.

- Malgré tout… Ce que m'a raconté la créature m'inquiète un peu…

- Quoi ???

- Tu sais… La femme qui lui avait amené son chien et son mari…

- Ah oui… Elle lui a demandé de rafraîchir les oreilles du mari et de raser la queue du chien…

- Et elle a fait le contraire !!!!!

Don se reprit à rire, comme il l'avait fait à ce moment-là.

- Ben, peut-être que ça aussi ça fera du bien à nos frangins de toute façon…

Dean rit à son tour avant de demander, quand même un peu inquiet de la vertu de son cadet :

- Mais…

- Arrête de t'en faire !!! Souviens-toi aussi de ce que nous as dit l'être de lumière : c'est depuis ce jour qu'elle est un jour toiletteuse, un jour coiffeuse, jamais les deux en même temps. Donc, aucun risque…

- Sauf que Sam a vraiment tout du chien fou figure-toi…

- Charlie aussi…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dubitatif…

- Bon, tant pis, conclut le plus âgé des deux. On court quand même le risque.

- Ben oui… Et puis après tout, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui non ?

- Oui…

- Alors si pour une fois nos petits frères peuvent être les cadeaux de quelqu'un…

- Riche idée… Et si on les lui laissait ?

- Pour toujours ???

- Ben au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en lasse.

- Et pendant ce temps, nous on fait quoi ???

- T'as bien vu à quoi elle pensait en nous voyant tous les deux non ?

- Sûr : on lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Alors donnons-lui donc le plaisir d'avoir raison.

- Tu veux dire : donnons-NOUS le plaisir qu'elle ait eu raison, plaisanta le plus jeune.

- Si tu veux. Juste, on lui laisse un petit mot pour qu'elle comprenne ?

- Bien sûr… On écrit quoi ???

- Ben, mon français étant aussi limité que son anglais, soyons bref. Si c'est une fille intelligente elle comprendra.

- Et si elle est conne ???

- Et bien elle fera un trio avec nos frangins, rigola Dean tandis que Don haussait les épaules en souriant tout en griffonnant à la va-vite une carte qu'il glissa dans la boîte aux lettres de la belle.

- Tu as écrit quoi ? S'enquit le chasseur en quittant l'immeuble où résidait leur coiffeuse-toiletteuse.

- Juste : Happy Birthday Cass Shelly.

_The End_


End file.
